My cousin's a monster!
by rocksessed
Summary: Lucy hadn't seen her cousin tamaki in year and when she did she was exstreamly sick and looked like a monster. Now she's back and is staying with him for six months. What will happen when this flirtatious blond meets the ouran host club! Lucy H. x the host club


Chapter 1 Lucy had had only met her cousin tamaki once when she was little. Back then at the time of there meeting she was sick and looked rather ugly in her ill state. She would have so many covers wrapped around her that she looked like a fat scarey ghost. Infact when she met tamaki he thought her to be a monster and ran away. That was the last time she saw him. "Hello cousin dear!" Lucy sang into her phone. "L-Lucy?" Tamaki studderd, "It's been along time..." "Yes it has been!" Lucy giggled remembering there meeting, "It will a wonderful to catch up with you, cousin dear!" "What do you mean catch up?" tamaki trembled. "Oh have you not been alerted? I am to stay with you for sixth months, I am searching for ideas for my book and grandmother, lovely little lady she is, invited me to stay with you! I will be arriving tomorrow, see you then cousin dear! Untill tomorrow!" Tamaki froze with fear as the phone Lucy had ended the call. Vissions of The young monster that he though Lucy to be played through his head. Then he fainted at the images of the monster all grown up. He quickly got up again with determination in his eyes. He know that somewhere in that monster was a girl and he and the rest of the host club were going to find it. He rushed out the door in into the limo hurrying to tell his friends of there new task. Minutes later Tamaki burst through the club room door shouting, "Line up men and prepare for battle! My cousin Lucy is come to stay with me for six months and she is a grotesque monster! however there is a lady inside of her and it is our duty as a host club to find it!" "Tamaki what on earth are you talking about?" kyoya asked. "Yeah boss it's not our fault that you don't wanna live with your ugly cousin." Hikaru said. "And besides we don't want to." kaoru added. "Right haruhi?" "Well won't she be around the club too?" haruhi questioned. "that's a very good point," kyoya added. "if she really is a monster tamaki says she is then it could cause a problem if she scares away our guest." "this is an order men!" a now angrey Tamaki barked. "Starting tomorrow operration lady Lucy is a go!" "Yes sir!" the twins and honey chanted. The next day... Lucy's limo pulled up to the front of Oran high school. There were a croud of boys chanting her name. She smirked as she stepped out of her black limo. Unphased by the croud screaming. She walked on to the red carpet that was set out for her by Virgo earlier. Loki walked along side her pushing back the croud of boy like her bodygaurd. Lucy strutted and struck a pose in the center. "Hello boys!" she waved sending a scream through the croud of boys. "Oh my it's so good to see you, my knights in shining armor!" the boys screamed again, "but don't forget, I'm your princess! But I am nothing with out my knights! So for my stay here come to visit me in my tower at the host club!" "We will save you from them, Princess Lucy!" the boys cried and she and lokie walked inside. "Lucy, I don't like you being so well known here, why did you mention tamaki's club?" Loki asked. "Simple, it will atract more cousins for my dear sweet cousin tamaki." Lucy smirked. "You just don't want him to think you are a monster anymore, am I right?" A nerve popped in lucy's head. "Can it Loki! Don't piss me off before I see tamaki!" Lucy hissed as Loki laughed. At the doors of the host club... Lucy straitened the short black lether dress and fixed the red blet retied the back half of her long blond hair in a red ponytail and slipped her red glasses up fiddled with her black brackets before opening the doors. Rose petals blew in and Loki jumped in front of her. She instantly opened her note book and started scribbling notes in her violas the bright blinding light that appeared when she open the doors faded she heard a group of seven boys welcome her in unison. Lucy hid behind Loki know understanding it was a club meant to please only woman she wanted to see the boys reaction to having another male at their door step. Two identical twins were the first to react withan evil smirk, "well hello," the twin red heads said, "your so openly gay, we would love to play with you, but alas we can't. We must wait to make a lady out of a monster." A vain popped out of Loki's head and he tensed ready to fight at the twins insault to Lucy. Lucy heself took it as expected though and nudged loki as if to say it's just play along. "Im afraid you've got it all wrong." Loki smerked as he pushed up his glasses but I'm in love with a women." A tall handsome man with glasses, black hair and a notebook similar to lucy's spoke up. "Very well but we must ask you to leave either way, you see tamaki's cousin is coming." and with that the boy disasembled and turned away to do there own things. Lucy sweat dropped at there reaction and Loki stepped aside for Lucy to be seen. She smiled at the thought that tamaki still thought her to be a monster. She ran over to the tall princely blond who the handsome black haired and glasses wearing boy had motioned to when he said tamaki's name. "Oh my dear cousin tamaki, you meanie! You still think I'm a monster!" Lucy poutted as she jumped on to tamaki's back and pressed her large breast against him. "and I've waited so long to prove it to you." she cood saductively to the cousin. the boys at the club all gawked at her still hugging the back of a scared tamaki. "Are you Lucy?" a little blond kid asked in amazement. "Yes I am Honey-sempi" "You know my name?" he asked. "I know most everything about all of you" she said letting go of a still frozen tamaki. "but you kyoya-sempi, are the most intresting. I though you would know who I am atleast. Staying around my thickheaded cousin has made you a bit dense although not much still alittle. So tell me do you know what the fuss outside was about now?" Kyoya smirked at the advancing Lucy who was smirking back. "I admit I should have seen it sooner miss heartfillia." he said advancing at her as well until they were with in inches of one another challenging each other. Lucy's smirk grew as she inched closer causing kyoya to blush when chest pressed against him. "Oh kyoya-sempi, your proving to be quite intresting have a seat and I will make tea I would like to see some if your findings and I will share mine." Lucy said turning away with a slight tint in pink in her cheeks now as well. "As you wish miss heartfillia," "Call me Lucy,sempi" she said with reddening cheeks. With equally red cheeks, "okay mis... I mean Lucy... Then you can call me kyoya." The other members of the host club and Loki looked back and forth at the two. When Loki spoke up, "Lucy have you forgotten about tamaki?" With a sigh Lucy nodded and walked over to her frozen cousin. She wrote a few things down and then slapped him and he went flying across the room and Loki ran to catch him. She dusted off her hands and flipped her hair. And walked past gawking twins to make tea and cake as she was followed my a skipping honey-sempi and mori-sempi. One hour later... Tamaki arose with his face throbbing to the sounds of laughter. He walked and found a bueatiful blonde girl sitting on mori's lap scribbling in a red notebook while chatting with the rest of the club. The all fell silent when the saw tamaki. "hello fairmaiden I must still be dreaming to see a someone as bueatiful as you can't be real." tamaki said kneeing on the ground befor the girl and kissing her hand Everyone burst out laughing, even mori and kyoya. "what is it?" tamaki asked trying to figure out what had happened. "what's so funny is that you don't even know you own cousin Mori said laughed . "Mori did you just speak... And laugh?" tamaki said wide eyed. "Mori has alot to say, silent and strong is cool but I like hearing about the real Mori-sempi." the blond girl said holding Mori's face up so there forheads were touching as mori blushed at the girls word and the girl let go turned her head and blushed as well. "Tamaki," honey sang "meet your 'monster' cousin, Lucy Heartfillia!" Tamaki's jaw dropped. "Thats Lucy?" "Yes cousin dear it's me," "But I thought you were ugly?" "Well maybe in your eyes I am everyone else seems to disagree." Lucy smirked. "Kyoya?" "Yes you idiot this is Lucy your cousin, and our newest member of the host club concidering all the men who are all ready requesting to come see her even though we didn't even mention her." "And after all I am known as the cosplay queen all the packeges that I provide brings in alot of demand and profit." Lucy jumped off mori's lap stood infront of kyoya. "and plus kyoya abd I are working together on everything do I would never say now to him..." she said as the two reddened. "kyoya stay away from my cousin! I forbid you to like her. That goes for all of you! Don't worry Lucy I will protect you from all of those mean men." Tamaki said grabbing her and pulling her in for a hug. "Loki!" is a flash Loki pushed tamaki away and held Lucy lovingly. "I don't care who you are don't touch her with out her permission." Loki glared. "Do not tell anyone how to live there life tamaki! You idiot i can do as I please and so can they understood?" Lucy barked holding Loki tightly. "if anyone thinks they can control me the are wrong! Lucy said as she pulled out a goldenkey "gate of the maiden! Virgo open!" in a puff a pink haired maid stood before them all. "Virgo let's go else where and in a puff of smoke the were gone leaving Loki before the boys. "Lucy won't be staying with you until farther notice, tamaki." and at that Loki left in a puff of smoke too. Everyone glared at Tamaki, and the all got up and left as well leaving tamaki alone wondering what just happened. 


End file.
